User talk:Rin
This user is currently on hiatus. For help, please contact one of our local administrators: or ---- Re: naviboxes I'm not sure what you mean... :/ If you mean you like the format of the box I used, well I used it because it was simple (I copied it off of the DBZ wiki). I didn't want to have create a bunch of special templates just so the one I wanted would work. It was self-contained, in other words. In terms of "combining" them, if it's the code your talking about, I wouldn't be much help. All of that is way over my head! :P --Lord MenōmaruTree of Ages 22:00, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :I got on the chat, like you asked, but you weren't there! What other times might you be active, either today or this week? Unless you'd rather convey whatever message you had on my talk page.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 23:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Subcategory Request I've noticed you're the new(ish) admin and you've been editing the crap out of this place. I'm not very wiki-ey so I'd like to ask you to create two subcategories on my behalf under "Objects": "Spiritual Artifacts" and "Demonic Artifacts". i.e. vajra, prayer beads, sutras, staves, etc., are all spiritual artifacts; the fuuyoheki, zushinezumi shrine, bat demon barrier stone, black pearl, demon-derived weaponry, etc., are all demonic artifacts. (Interestingly, the Shikon no Tama would be both, since it's made from the souls of both a miko and a demon.) Please and thanks. Damaijin 01:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: No problem with the wait. I understand the reason for the consideration/discussion. As it stands, there are only a handful of articles tabbed "objects", so the necessity of further distinguishing them from one another is pretty pointless. Also, it was just a request, not a demand. So whatever decision is reached is fine by me. Damaijin 01:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :It's a valid consideration to make; however, as it is, Category:Objects has four items in it. To split it up would be, as you say "pretty pointless". Although, even if it had forty and not four, most items that are important enough to have an article on the wiki are probably going to be either spiritual or demonic in nature. So to subcategorize them would essentially do away with Category:Objects completely (because nothing would be left inside it). Now, if the question is, should they be permanently split up into different categories (as opposed to subcategories) then I would say that makes more practical sense, but, as we have all agreed, the category is already very small, so by dividing its contents the categories would only get smaller. If it gets a great deal bigger, then perhaps we can revisit the question. But without looking at a bigger category I can't say for certain whether it would be worth it to split it up. I would say leave it as is, at least for now.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 02:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :You told me to get at least ten deities and so far if u look on the page there is only two. I have found 7 more and they all appeared in both the anime and manga and a 8th one in a inuyasha movie. But i cant find images for them and the only way is to get the pic from the ep yourself but i dont know how to do that like freeze the moment the character is there and somehow make it a pic. If u know can u tell me or i can tell you the episodes and you can do it possibly. Inuyasha5.5 14:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :Well before I tell you the name or episodes some chracters were part of a team and or looked alot like their companion so it is hard to say who is who or their names. In episode 27 the fake suijin and to water spirites who helped inuyasha gang i already have the real suijin in deities. In episode 88 their was three servants helping sarugami. In episode 165 there was fox deity. inuyasha final act ep 7. Most gods also call them selves spirit beings so yea. in movie 2 kaguya was like a goddess and a demon. This is all I found but ill keep checking. Vandalism/tom-foolery and Querk on the Character Infobox If you could please look into ; he has the same M.O. (ex. putting bogus pictures in placeholders) as Maxroma, so it's possible he's the same person. If this is the case you may want to consider blocking that entire IP, unless you think that's overkill. In any case, proceed as you will, just so you get the nonsense to stop! :) Also, there is a querk with the Character Infobox so that < nowiki > appears on either side of the character name at the head of the infobox. I would have looked into myself, but the source is protected. Thanks!----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 14:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :I wanted to let you know that the vandalism of Yoruichi.sihouin seems to have subsided, though I will let you know if it recontinues.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 00:29, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Umm you told me that my deity category is not allowed without a admin permission like you so can i have your permission. from Inuyasha5.5 17:31, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Search engine difficulties Hey, I noticed that when an article uses characters like ū, if you type in the article's name with a regular alphabet letter the article won't show up on a search engine. For instance, if you google "Kyora" or "Menōmaru", our wiki's "Kyōra" and "Menōmaru" articles won't pop up because the spellings with a normal o aren't used in the article. This could become a big problem with Sesshōmaru once his article is completely revised, since someone typing in "Sesshomaru" won't get Sesshōmaru from our wiki in their search results. I'm afraid this issue could affect traffic to the site. Is their someway we could embed the regular spellings of names into the article so that seach engines would find them, but you wouldn't actually see it on the page?----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 14:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :That's one thing I've been meaning to speak to you about. I don't understand why we would include the name without diacritics in the translation template. Because the roman alphabet version of the name isn't really a "translation", which is why I would prefer to actually translate the kanji, as it does in the infobox. As far as getting things to show up, wouldn't it be possible to embed the name in the article? For instance if for every "Ryūra" we put there too where it wouldn't be seen but where, hopefully, it would get picked up by a search engine. I could test it out if you wanted, just do it on one page and wait to see if it pops up? (I think these things take awhile to update, so I'd have to wait a day or two probably at least...)----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 20:55, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll get on that. Also, if that's our alternative to embeding, I've changed it so that it has romanized and the literal meaning for instance, Ryūra (龍羅, Ryura, "Dragon Mist"). This way we have both comfortably in the article's introduction. Or we could switch it around so that it's Ryura (龍羅, Ryūra, "Dragon Mist"). Even though we prefer the Japanese phonetic/diacritic spellings, we could just include it that way for search engine purposes. But, if my plan for embeding is successful, we can just put in the literal meaning, as I had initally done: ex. Ryūra (龍羅, Dragon Mist). Any of those are potential options. But I'll start my test and see how that goes first.----Lord Menōmaru[[User talk:Lord Menomaru|'Tree of Ages']] 20:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Kyōra You protected the article so that only administrators can edit it. Is that wise considering that the purpose of a wiki is that anyone can edit it? I know that you think that it is complete, but I have a few last touches I would like to add to it, and who knows? Others might think of things that need to be added as well. Historically, I have seen that there is almost always room for improvement, even for the best of articles.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for unprotecting it. Also, could you join me in chat? I have a few things I'd like to discuss, and for the sake of convenience I think it would be easier to do it in real time. Only if you have time, of course.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I suppose I can just put it here since chat isn't working for you. First off, I'd like to apologize for not telling you this in the first place, but up until yesterday, I used the account of Lord Menōmaru. But for various personal and practical reasons, I've decided to abandon all of my wiki-specific accounts accross wikia and subordinate them to my Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts account, for simplicity and continuity's sake. Sorry if I confused you and I hope this won't be an inconvenience. But, I'll be using this one from now on. Also, I wanted to know if you knew how much the complete Shikon jewel increases someone's power (if there is even a specific number given...). Third, I was hoping that you could delete the User:Lord Menomaru userpage (but not the talk page, as I plan on archiving that later and putting a notice telling people that it's been moved). This would be greatly appreciated. Finally, ^.^", haha, I was kind of hoping that this wiki had a policy similar to other wikis in regards to user images. I know Maze Castle is just for my page, but I'd be happy to put a notice on the image saying that it's just for my use and shouldn't be considered a wiki-available image, similar to this one. Some wikis allow up to 3 images for usage on a userpage, but I only ask for one...^.^"""" I know that's alot of stuff packed into one message; I hope it isn't overwhelming!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:28, November 5, 2011 (UTC) You've been very busy today! I commend you for your astounding stamina. I don't know how you do it. :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! I really like that picture, and I would have been sad to see it go, haha. And it hasn't borne any fruit as of yet, I'm still waiting. Apparently Google takes its own sweet time with when it refreshes cached pages, so it could be as much as another two weeks before I see any results. (As a matter of fact, Menomaru has gone even further down the search results! It used to be the third on the list, now its on the second page! I have no idea why, though...) I'll let you know if anything happens.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: All of the Double Redirects have been corrected! SaradominO_o Talk 19:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, there. I'm afraid I don't get what you mean by black bars. I'm assuming you mean the letters that have a line over them, if so is it the image name or the image notes? If so, I apologize and will fix them. And I don't know how to add proper licensing and rationales. YoukoTaichou 20:40, November 11, 2011 (UTC)YoukoTaichou Ah, you mean the black sections for when an image is wide-screen. I'll be sure to fix them right up as soon as I find them all. Also, what are you referring to when uploading mutliple pics at once? And how do I 'tag' a pic? YoukoTaichou 21:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'm referring to legal tagging, how do I add a fair use template? And where do I add details and licensing info? Yo! All I have left to fix are the Sō’unga pics. YoukoTaichou 03:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Ahem --Kaihedgie 18:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm still here. In fact, I did a few edits not too long ago and plan to do so later on. Kaihedgie 18:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd be better off as a mod. While editing articles, I can at least attend to any vandalism when no one else is available. Kaihedgie 18:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) what episode does inuyasha master the wind scar 12:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tattoos Yo R&S, I'm trying to post the meaning of the tattoos of each member of the Shichinintai on the infobox. Something about complex code or something. Anyway I figured that you could if you wouldn't mind? Kyokotsu=Power, referring to his great size and strength. Jakotsu=Death, I got nothing on this one. Mukotsu=Poison, referring to his use poison as his weapon of choice. Renkotsu=Deception, referring to his often used trickery. Bankotsu=Youth, referring to him being the youngest of the group. Suikotsu=Rage, possible referring to him being the dark side. Ginkotsu=Protection, referring to it being a living tank. YoukoTaichou 02:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Um? already few months since our discussion on manga chapters of Inuyasha now we ask users to write manga chapters by JINIERULES 01:42, November 25, 2011 (UTC) New Layouts after i fnished write Chapter 2 we sould put Manga Page Layouts or Chapter by JINIERULES 03:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) How are you Serena. I'd like to speak to you. Im a newcomer here, and Ive found some things that I would like to discuss with you and Lord Menomaru, as I understnand that he/she is the creator/editor of the Menomaru character profile ? You seem I've found some things within the article that I find to be either inaccurate or, at the very least, misleading and as a die hard fan of Takahashi's great manga, I find it difficult to see these things go un checked. Please, when you have time allow me to go over some of these things with you and Lord Menomaru. Request Response No problem. Although, some will be in english other in japanese. Is this what you're looking for? YoukoTaichou 20:58, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll just leave you the images, and you can add them to the infoboxes. How does that sound to you? YoukoTaichou 22:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Jūra & Gōra Would you mind creating info boxes for Jūra & Gōra from the 4th Inuyasha movie? I'd appreciate it if you would. Infobox question What does the "Partner" field in the character infobox refer to?? What information goes in that area?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:13, November 29, 2011 (UTC) *Also (since I know you've been working with images), have you undertaken any action to delete orphaned images?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:18, November 29, 2011 (UTC) **Gotcha.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Template:Episode infobox Hello Serena. I'm having a hard time figuring out how the 'Piece', 'format', 'eyecatcher', 'rating' and 'rank' fields in the episode infobox work or what they're for. Would you be able to explain them to me? Also, I expanded Goryomaryu yesterday and I'd love your feedback on that. This is my first time editing an anime wiki. Thanks! [[User:Novice7|'No'vice7']] (Talk) 12:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've updated the fur and licenses of File:Goryomaru.jpg, File:GoryomaruAnime.jpg and File:Goryomaru laser.jpg. Can you take a look at that too? Ta. [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 12:27, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much for explaining the terms Serena. Take care, [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 05:53, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Goryōmaru Hi Serena. An IP, from Norway, I think has been adding 'Age: ' to Goryomaru. It's unknown, I've searched online, read the manga and saw the episodes over and over. Can you do something about it? They have been adding 'Category:' to Category:Male too. [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 11:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Serena, can you delete this? I tried to create a template for the opening and ending themes, but failed :( [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 13:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! [[User:Novice7|'Novice7']] (Talk) 04:19, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Shikon Jewel users Does Category:Shikon Jewel Shard Users apply to people who absorbed a shard, or just used it in some way? Because most of the people who "used" them, actually applied the jewel to their own body. But some, such as Hari or Tsubaki used it through other means. And also, should we exclude people who also used the complete Shikon Jewel? Or can we include them, despite not having used a "shard"? Or perhaps we should create a separate category for them? Or recategorize the whole blooming lot?! It's really a complicated issue, considering how simple the concept we're dealing with. I think most of the problem lies in semantics, but unfortunately recognizing where the problem lies doesn't necessarily make it any easier to solve it. :/ Feel free to answer my questions in whatever order is most convenient for you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀]][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Trouble-maker An anonymous IP ( ) is causing trouble, engaging in fruitless edit wars on a number of pages with a number of different contributors. I've already spoken to him or her, so it would probably be more prudent to just block them for a month or so. Also, I thought I might not need them, but in light of things like this, I feel that I will have to request my rollback and moderator status rights again. Sorry. And thank you for your help.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :The person is back, with a new IP. Serena, I think pages should be semi'd. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 11:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I've looked through some other articles and there have been a bunch of contributions across many pages with the same MO as this guy (putting what they view as the species either in the middle of the article or in the infobox, as always) and it's always an IP which starts with 83, I think...so apparently every couple of days this guy switches IPs regardless of whether he's blocked; so is there any way we can just block Norway?? I mean, otherwise I don't really see an end to this.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::A rangeblock would have worked in normal cases. This ISP's range is too big (83.109.0.0 – 83.109.255.255). [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 03:35, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Raijū Kyōdai? I realize that I've been flooding your talk page with messages, and I sincerely apologize for that, but there's just so much to say! It's too bad we don't get any chat time anymore. At any rate, I wanted to inquire as to why you moved the page Raijū Kyōdai back to Thunder Brothers. Is there something wrong with the Japanese name?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Thank you! And no, I guess that name isn't well known, so it wouldn't do any good to have it translated. Thanks again for all your help. :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) **I was reading through the manga for material for the "Manga vs. Anime" section on Hiten's page, and the title of Chapter 29 is Raijū Kyōdai, so apparently it is from the manga and I didn't even know it!! So do you it should be moved back in light of this? :/ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ***I don't know, I found it here, though: http://www.mangareader.net/226-16285-1/inuyasha/chapter-29.html.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ****Okay.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Edit to Ayame Oh, please excuse me! I didn't know about this new policy. I am a long time member. I've done a fair share on this wiki, despite my few edits. Made cateogories, pages and rewrote entire pages, and so I assumed making another new category was okay (in fact, I'm quite positive I made the "filler" category well over a year ago...). I haven't been on in a while and so I was unfamiliar with this new policy. Actually, seeing when you created your account... I stopped coming on this website a little bit before you joined. Then I only came back once to make a minor edit to a page, so I was unaware of the changes made. Explaining the category change, I just thought that "filler" was more appropriate than "non-canon" because the term "non-canon" generally applies to something that is from a fanfiction that wasn't in the original body of work. Whereas "filler" applies to something that was in the anime, and not the manga. Again, please excuse my mistake. I will be sure to read up on these new policies. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got over 300 more chapters of Naruto to read! I know everything that happens, yet somehow it's still extremely suspensful! O.o Mikazuki 01:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the kind welcomehi 16:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Arcs No, I don't know of any besides the Mt. Hakurei arc. While I'd be happy to lend my help in brainstorming names, why exactly do we need them?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 01:24, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *Also, is still around and needs to be blocked.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 22:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, I'll post any that I think of.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, this is by no means a finalized idea of mine, just some things I was thinking. For eps. 1-15: Sengoku jidai arc; this is just because Kagome enters the Sengoku era for the first time and gets her bearings and they battle everyone from Sesshomaru to Kikyo to the Thunder Brothers. For 16-30: Naraku arc. 16 is when Naraku's name is first mentioned by Miroku and after that Naraku starts screwing with people's lives. After 30, Naraku gets blown up for the first time. After he is revitalized with a little help from Kikyo, he starts churning out incarnations. That's why I mark 31-54 the Incarnation arc. Jinenji's episode starts it out, and that may seem random, but episode 30 is a good climax for the Naraku arc, so by default Jinenji would start off the Incarnation arc. Ryukotsusei is the climax for the Incarnation arc, since Naraku revives him after acknowledging that all his incarnations can't beat Inuyasha. Eps. 55-64 is a mini-arc but there are so many Tsubaki related episodes that she deserves her own arc, I think. So that would be the Tsubaki arc. Or perhaps the Dark Priestess arc, if you'd prefer. 65 is filler, so it can go with Tsubaki or the next arc, which I would dub, Naraku's barrier arc. The name for this arc goes without saying, since almost the entire thing has to do with Naraku having a barrier and Inuyasha trying to find his castle and strengthen the Tetsusaiga to break the barrier. The climax of this arc would be ep. 81 since that's when Naraku gets blown up again and his barrier is finally broken. However, I think 82 should go with the arc too, since they haven't actually started looking yet. Therefore 83-101 would be the Search for Naraku arc (self-explanatory), and 102-124 would be the Mt. Hakurei arc. 125-167 could be the Infant arc, since it starts and ends with the Infant. That's a doozy of an arc, so it could be separated into the Borderland arc/Hosenki arc (stopping at 157) and then something else to finish out the series. It's all completely operable, but I think that's the best way I can figure it. It's tough because, unlike Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball Z, where you have one enemy for a clearly defined period of time (sometimes nicely separated into easily definable seasons) and then it switches, Inuyasha's gang is basically on one continuous mission (destroy Naraku) from ep. 1 until the last episode of the Final Act. The best we can do is try to cut that up into workable chunks, haha. Anyway, I hope this helps, let me know what you think! :)--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 21:46, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Writing Original Articles I've noticed a few articles that use the Wikipedia Creative Commons thing. Would it be acceptable to rewrite them from scratch? It's not that there's anything wrong with them, I just think that since this is the Inuyasha Wikia, it should have something that belongs solely to it. It should be original and unique, you know? Plus Wikipedia doesn't approve of articles being in-universe, so it gives us a chance to go further in depth. Or would this be unnecessary or violate a policy of some kind? Lemme know. Damaijin 00:26, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: At present, I was only thinking about doing InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Though at second glance, the Wikipedia box is near the bottom of the article. What's up with that? Could you let me know if that box is there in error? If it's not in error, may I rewrite the article? It's the only one interested in at the moment. If I notice another big one that I wanna do, I'll run it past you first, if that's how you'd prefer it done. Please and thanks! Damaijin 00:03, December 17, 2011 (UTC) thank you for having me. I did some correts to episode 8 of the finial act some names were in the wong places on the episode's plot and thank you for having me on the site.Goosewoose 01:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC)goosewoose Writing style Hi Serena. I was reading our writing style guide and I noticed that we should write the articles in past tense. Is it applicable to all articles, including the ones about living people like Inuyasha, Kagome etc., or only the ones about deceased people? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 11:41, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, but when writing, we assume they're real people, right? Also, when the anime and manga ended, Inuyasha and Kagome were still alive. If we use past tense in our articles, wouldn't readers think they are no more? I'm confused, that's why I'm asking :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:18, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I understand now. Thanks Serena! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to pester you again, I have a few more questions. 1) Can you check the reference formatting of Goryomaru? I have followed the format I'm familiar with (from Wikipedia). Should I change it? 2) Can you create an infobox for the OP/ED themes? Thanks again. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :I knew I went a little overboard with the refs =D I will fix them. Thanks Serena. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) List of published media Serena, I need your help, I have troublesome on posting manga cover of Inuyasha Vol. 1. Can you please help me to post it onto the table? You just need to search the my uploaded photos (Shogakukan Inuyasha Vol. 1) and paste. Apart from that, can you adjust the table? It seems that I still can't control it until it added 1 more row at the back. Please help me. :( Thanks. Writing Articles Hi Serena. Is Nikosen page needed?? (InuYasha and Kagome 06:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC)) It's a character that didn't appear in the anime. (InuYasha and Kagome 09:16, January 21, 2012 (UTC)) Takahashi-sensei's books Hi Serena! First of all, Merry Christmas! :) I have two books by Takahashi-sensei (I don't know if you already have them): InuYasha: Manga Profiles and the InuYasha Artbook. Can I use them as sources in articles? [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 16:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you Serena. BTW, I was wondering if we could update our main page and also start a new featured article process? Like Fairy Tail wikia? That way, I think, we can attract more editors. What do you think? Also, forgive me if I'm asking a lot of questions, a new user Rowan Salazar has been contributing a lot (and they're an admin too! I thought you were the only active admin here), but Wikia hasn't welcomed them, yet? I know it's a silly question. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 06:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I'd love to help. I've created a rough draft here. The format was copied from Fairy Tail wiki. How does it look? I think we should include polls too. And, lol I suck when it comes to graphics :D ::I didn't know that Wikia did not welcome admins :O I saw the preloaded templates, they're awesome. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 03:54, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::OMG, I just checked ES.Inuyasha out! It's amazing! [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 08:48, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Thanks for updating the main page Serena. I've left a few suggestions/queries on the talk page. I've uploaded new images and added a few to the Main Page. If you find better pics, please do change the existing ones :) Also, now that we have FA, FI, how about a Did you know section too? Replacing the twitter feed? Lol, I am asking a lot of questions. Aren't I? Ta, [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 12:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Lol, I'm really sorry. I got a little excited yesterday. [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 04:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Serena, I think The Content Team can help us with the sliders (and character images). [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 11:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Image quirk There seems to be some sort of glitch on pages with an image before the infobox. I have noticed it on both Menomaru with the feature symbol and Kyora with the same Shikon Jewel image in the nomination box. The glitch is such that at the bottom when it refers you to other articles, the articles in question have an image of the shikon jewel rather than the image of Menomaru or Kyora. I was wondering if there was any way around this.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Geisha World Wiki Hey, and Happy Belated New Year's! (^_^), I was just wondering if you'd be interested in linking with the Geisha World Wiki.--[[User:DarthCookie|'DarthCookie']][[User_talk:DarthCookie|'♣Talk♣']] 13:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) More Anon troubles...Norway again? Different IP range, I think, but the same old story. is making a bunch of edits and putting things like age and species fields under the introduction, just like the Norway guy did.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:55, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Concerning Local Policies 1. Naming Policy: I'd like to suggest that when Japanese nouns are used in an article, the word is used as both singular and plural (i.e. yōkai instead of yōkais), reason being that they are loan words and that's how Japanese works. 2. Naming Policy: Also, I was wondering what the policy is when it does come to naming. I understand that character names and names for certain weapons should always be in Japanese, but I'm wondering about other things. *When should Japanese words be used for their English counterparts? For example, we have a page that's called "Beads of Subjugation" instead of "Kotodama no Nenju", yet at the same time the "Null Stone" (or was it "Nulling"?) article is titled "Fuyōheki". **When those certain words are used, should they be used exclusively? For example, should "Kaze no Kizu" always be "Kaze no Kizu", or is it okay to substitute it with "Wind Scar"? Should uniformity be just in the article, or Wikia-wide? Should there be rules about this stuff, or is it just a matter of taste/writer preference? 3. Writing Policy: I'd like to challenge the exclusive use of past tense when it comes to the summary/synopsis sections in episode/movie pages. Narratives are traditionally written in the present tense because they're essentially guiding the reader through the events as they occur in the story. It's serving as a substitute for the reader actually experiencing it for themselves; kind of like it's happening right in front of them. Let me know? Thanks, Damaijin 03:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Category Problem While I wanna add some category into certain pages, I realise that there have two category- 'humans' and 'human', are they the same? Or just somebody create 'human' category randomly? O_o Sango 珊瑚 04:52, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Sister projects Hello Rin & Sesshomaru, are you adopter of this wiki? I'm Xiao Qiao and from Phineas and Ferb Wikis' communities. I like Inuyasha anime and currently I'm an active admin (not founder) in Vietnamese Inuyasha Wiki (one of the languages I'm learning, though). I would like to make an official union with this active English wiki community. Not just because Inuyasha Wiki (vi) is the same wiki in other language. As I see, there are 12 other language wikis which linked to this wiki, requested by Ryoga04 at Wikia central. But there are only 2 active wikis, one is Spanish Wiki, one is Chinese Wiki by Sango 珊瑚。The rest are inactive wikis, with stubs, less of articles (many of them have less than 10 pages) and their admins haven't logged in for a long time, the wikis are leaved in cold. Linking to them is not a good way, also that can be a disadvantage program. I prefer to make Inuyasha (vi) become an active official sister to this wiki rather than just a same wiki in other language. Sister wikis' issue should be good, it can make us link between communities, building contents... more benefits. Hope you reply soon. I will bring this to notice the Spanish community. •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 10:54, February 13, 2012 (UTC)